


Whiskey Lullaby

by DamianSasuke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Drinking, Drunkenness, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamianSasuke/pseuds/DamianSasuke
Summary: Lying down on his bed, Harry was staring at the ceiling with both of his hands folded behind his head. Reviving from his daze he looked to the bathroom door that his husband had just came through; water was slowly dripping off of each and every one of his soft blond tressles. His mercury eyes shone even more in the dim light of the room. A soft green towel was wrapped around his waist as Draco stepped from the bathroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Slash Drarry Sadness and character death.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters don’t belong to me (even though I wish they did) and this song doesn’t belong to me but to Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss.

Lying down on his bed, Harry was staring at the ceiling with both of his hands folded behind his head. Reviving from his daze he looked to the bathroom door that his husband had just came through; water was slowly dripping off of each and every one of his soft blond tressles. His mercury eyes shone even more in the dim light of the room. A soft green towel was wrapped around his waist as Draco stepped from the bathroom.

Walking over to Harry, he lay down on the bed and instantly became wrapped in his arms; tan arms around a pale waist, tanned arms around a pale neck. Knowing that this would be the last night that they would be together for a while before Draco had to go out on a secret mission for the Ministry.

Harry leaned down and softly kissed the older man on the nose before passionately stealing a kiss from his lips. They laid their heads down and just absorbed each other’s presence. With a smile on both of their faces they slowly let their eyes close and fell into a fitful sleep.

\---

Standing outside of their house Draco smiled gleefully at the fact that he was home after months of his secret mission. He slowly took his key from his pocket and opened the door. Walking into a silent apartment he put his small bag by the door and went upstairs and into the bedroom. Opening the door more than the crack it already was he froze staring at the bed before his very eyes. In his and Harry’s bed was Harry and, who he thought was his friend, Ginny. Forest green eyes opened and locked with broken silver ones. Before he could open his mouth Harry held up his hand. Stomping over to the closet he started to fill a duffle bag full of clothes. In the process, waking up Ginny.

“Wh- Draco?” But Draco ignored her and stormed over to the door, but was stopped by one of Harry’s hands grabbing his arm forcing him to turn around.

“Don’t even try explaining. I’ll get the rest of my stuff another time.” And without another word he whipped his arm out of Harry’s grasp and left his house, his home. He felt his heart shatter as he picked up his bag by the door and leaving the only person who ever loved him for him.

 

He put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette  
He broke his heart he spent his whole life trying to forget

 

Draco sat in a bar in London with a glass of whiskey clutched in both hands. Five years had passed since he had gone home and found Harry. There was no bottle that he hadn’t been at the bottom of and he refused to get out of it. He went to stay with Blaise in America but a month after he’d been living with him, he’d been thrown out and told to stand on his own feet. He’d left America and come back to England and he had continued to drink away his problems since then. He came to this same bar every night and drank away the memories of the raven haired angel. Those jade eyes were carved in his memories and his nightmares that nothing on this earth could destroy.

Draco had tried to stop drinking; really he did, with the help of his friends. But he gave up giving up, because the pain just kept coming back even more than before. Everything he did with Harry, every kiss, every touch, every intimate feeling they had shared was imprinted in his mind. Nothing he did could get his lover out of his mind. Every fight they had when they were in school tore his soul and life apart at the seams.

 

We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get him off his mind  
Until the night

 

Bearing his canines at the barkeep as he refused him any more whiskey or liquor of any kind, this hadn’t ever happened before this night. He ended up dragging himself off of the bar stool while muttering curses and blasphemies to the ‘evil man’ who denied him his liquor. He left and stumbled drunkenly towards his apartment while walking into various things, like people and objects.

Walking into his apartment he immediately went to his personal liquor stash. He grabbed the closest bottle to him and seemed to inhale it like air. He grabbed a single picture of himself and Harry on their very first date. He went to grab a photo album and he saw that in all of the pictures they were holding each other and had smiles on their faces. Not one of them was sad. They looked like nothing had ever happened between them. Draco let a fierce growl leave his throat and threw it, with considerable force, across the room and into a wall before downing the tiny bit that was left at the bottom of the bottle before grabbing a few more from the cabinet. He downed the two bottles that he’d just picked up and threw the bottles on the floor, breaking the glass, before taking a his wand out of his pouch on his arm staring at it longingly. 

Every conscious and unconscious fibre in his small body longed to use it. He wanted to drink more than ever. He clumsily sat on a chair in the kitchen and took a pen and a piece of paper from the draw behind him, scribbled things upon it. He picked up one last bottle of whiskey and took it, as well as the paper and his wand to his bedroom. He sat down while draining half of the bottle then his fingers just couldn’t hold the weight of it and his fingers let it fall to the floor, spilling the other half of the alcohol on the carpeted floor. He held the piece of paper to his chest as he kneeled on his bed that he slept on, while facing the pillow. He put the wand to his right temple while letting a single tear slide down his cheek and fall off his chin. Then the room light up with a bright green and a soft thump resounded around the small apartment.

 

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees

 

Pansy walked up to Draco’s door and saw the police at his apartment door. They saw her walk towards them and Seamus approached him letting a small sigh leave his lips. He put a hand on Pansy’s shoulder.

“We found him dead this morning. He used his own wand. He was face down in his pillow. He was holding this... You know what it means?” Seamus handed Draco’s best mate the piece of paper.

 

We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I’ll love him till I die

 

Pansy looked at the note with longing, longing on wanting to understand. She re-read it over and over again until it sunk in. She forced the lump down that was forming in her throat and let tears that she didn’t know slide down her face and turned towards Seamus.

“‘I’ll love him till I die’ It means exactly what it says. And it’s true.” Pansy stated unable to swallow the lump that was again forming in her throat. Seamus looked at him with sad brown eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Seamus said still not used to being around Pansy, and feeling awkward as he didn’t know what to say to Draco’s best friend. All Pansy could do was nod her thanks. She handed back the paper and left, with tears still sliding down her cheeks.

A few days after, a huge number of people surrounded Draco’s grave. Emotions were high as tears fell down sorrowed faces. Everyone had someone to hold and to cry with, reminisce with, remember the good times with.

 

And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

 

Harry stood hidden in the shadows behind the willow that covered Draco's grave and for the third time in his life he felt his heart be torn in two. The first time was when he let Draco leave to do his secret mission, the second was when Ginny had snuck into his bed and made it out like something had happened between them. And now when his hero was laid to rest. The wind whistled around him as he walked away from his soul mate with tears stinging his face in the vicious slash of the rain.

\---

Harry danced with another woman in the ballroom of Astora Greengrass’s mansion. He danced with her and she, not so subtly, flirted with him. But everyone knew that he only had one-night stands ever since he drove the love of his life away. He was the handsome lone survivor of the Potter massacre with mountains of money that he alone spent on alcohol. He left the blond woman after the song had finished and left to the restroom and taking his small flask out of his pocket and swallowed the whiskey whole. He sprayed himself with more cologne to cover up the smell like he always did.

Harry knew firmly that no-one knew he blamed himself whole-heartedly for everything that had happened to Draco. He’d read everything, every story that had been printed about Draco and how he died of a broken heart. Everywhere that Harry went the rumours were sure to go. It had been 5 years since he’d died and they still spoke about his death like he’d died yesterday. The only thing that he wanted was to let the hero rest in peace.

 

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much he blamed himself  
For years and years he tried to hide the whiskey on his breath

 

If looks could kill, Harry gave everyone who dared look at him Draco's signature death glare, which he'd learned all those years ago, as he sat in a bar in Londons back streets. He’s left Astora’s hours ago. It was now nearing midnight and the bar tender told him to go home. He knew that he wouldn’t get served any more tonight. So that meant no-more whiskey. He stood up and shook his head and headed home.

He arrived at his cold house and headed straight to the cabinets where he locked up bottles upon bottles of liquor. He grabbed four bottles of whiskey, two in each hand and sat down on the rug in front of the fire and draining one immediately. He picked up the book that was lying on the table behind him and flicked through the pages. He drank another bottle, slower than the first, but still at a fast pace.

Harry let the salty tears fall upon the photo album. He opened the book to a picture of himself with Draco. The bright mercury eyes filled with so much love for the lone Potter. He didn’t linger on any one picture for too long. He growled and he threw the third bottle at the fire with such force and with all the emotions that he could muster.

 

He finally drank his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get him off his mind  
Until the night

 

Harry sighed and picked up the book that had fallen from his lap onto the floor. He took out the picture he’d only just seconds ago been staring at. It was of himself and Draco on the day of their wedding. Harry in a white suit and tie with a black shirt and Draco in a black suit and tie with a white shirt. They were holding hands at the front of the church. Hermionie had taken this picture just before they said their vows to each other. Snow was falling in the background as they had decided on a winter wedding. They both had the biggest smiles on their faces that seemed to go from ear to ear. There was Blaise on Draco’s side and Ron on Harry’s side acting as the to-be-wed couple’s best men. You could just make out the pink hair of Ginger.

He growled at seeing this person and took the picture up to his bedroom in Grimm auld Place. Everything was where it should be, nothing was out of place from when he'd left it after Draco left him. He sat down on their old bed and downed the last bottle in seconds leaving the last quarter of it left. He took his wand out of the pouch that was attached to his arm. He took his last swig of the burning liquid before letting the bottle slip to the floor. He stared at the picture as bitter salty tears slipped down his cheeks rapidly. He knelt down on his bed facing his pillow and saying a silent pray to whomever. He opened his eyes and looked solemnly down at the picture before placing his wand to his right temple and summoning all of his strength to mutter the two words and fill the house with bright green.

 

He put the bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength to get up off his knees

 

Seamus sighed sadly as he arrived at the home of one of his dearest friends. He’d sat and waited for this day to happen. He knew it would come, he just didn’t know when. He knew from the day he arrived at Draco’s doorstep and found him dead. He followed, almost by instinct, up the stairs to the room that had held so many memories to him and Harry. He sighed as he saw the smashed bottle of, what was, whiskey on the floor beside the bed that now held the resting place of Harry. He saw exactly what he saw in Draco’s room. Déjà vu. He walked over to his friend and saw something in his hand. Harry was clutching tight the picture that meant more to him, than anything on this world.

 

We found him with his face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life

 

Seamus sighed as he stared at the picture in the palm of one of the happiest day in Draco's and Harry’s life. He turned towards his unit and told them to start on their work. Dean told him what he already knew; he’d killed himself by the killing curse, exactly like Draco had done.

\---

Seamus stood beside Harry’s friends silently; a few of Draco’s friends had turned up as well. He smiled softly as he looked towards the wooden box that held his childhood friend. The wind blew through the trees, just like it had done for Draco’s funeral. But the only difference was that the wind sounded just like singing. He smiled up at the sky and walked away with the funeral’s company.

 

We laid him next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

 

A small boy with short blond hair that covered one of his bright green eyes that could rival the colour of jade turned around and looked at the graves. He had been created by the magic of both of his fathers joining together. As much as Harry loved Scorpius, he just couldn't live with himself after Draco died and he asked Blaise to look after the 5 year old boy. After the Ginny Incident Harry had found out he was pregnant and tried to find Draco to tell him everything, but he had disappeared and no-one knew where he was. Scorpious been told who his fathers were and the story behind how he got here, and everything else. He doesn't blame Harry for what happened, he could never blame him as it wasn't his fault, but he blamed Ginny for ruining what should have been his happy family. He looked towards the graves and smiled as something came into focus.

Draco walked out from behind the willow tree in the suit that he got married in. Before him, with his wedding outfit on, was Harry with a smile lighting up his face albeit a little shyly. Draco walked out and stood a few meters in front of Harry. They both stared at each other for what seemed like several lifetimes, before Draco ran the space between them and leapt into Harry’s open arms; his warm and loving embrace. He spun Draco around and kissed him fiercely like it was the last thing they would ever do.

Scorpius smiled at the two ghostly figures that embraced each other with so much love. They turned towards their little boy and waved at him before dancing together and slowly disappearing. 

“Come on, we need to go.” Blaise said behind him putting his hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure that they’re happy together now.” He squeezed his shoulder then let go and started to walk away.  
“I know they are.” Scorpius said while following Blaise but keeping his eyes on the space his parents last were.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please comment and let me know what you thought. 
> 
> Thank you very much.


End file.
